


Das Frettchen in der Hose

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie wäre es wohl, wenn das Frettchen in Harrys Hose gewesen wäre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Frettchen in der Hose

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N** : Nur ein kleines Schnipselchen, was sich in meiner Klausurvorbereitungen eingemischt hat.  
> Schon 2006 auf ff.net veröffentlicht.

**Das Frettchen in der Hose**

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum Professor Moody das Frettchen ausgerechnet in seine Hose gesteckt hatte, aber er wusste, dass das eine äußerst dumme Idee war und sicher Folgen haben würde. Er versuchte, sich möglichst wenig zu bewegen und hoffte, dass Draco zu verstört war, um auf seine Umgebung zu reagieren. Plötzlich wurde er von einer der Krallen gekratzt und zucke zusammen, jedoch war das nächste Gefühl noch um einiges erschreckender.

Als das Frettchen nach einigen Momenten wieder aus seiner Hose befreit war, war Harry knallrot und nach Prof. McGonagalls Rüge verschwand er sofort unbemerkt.

Den restlichen Tag versuchte Harry zu vermeiden, dass er mit Draco zusammen stieß, jedoch nach dem Abendessen trafen sie doch aufeinander. Der Blick in Dracos Augen machte deutlich, dass er sehr wohl alles mitbekommen hatte und Harry seufzte.

„Du trägst keine Unterwäsche" Draco grinste.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry, betont kühl.

„Und du bist gepierct", zählte Draco weiter auf.

Auch darauf konnte Harry nur nicken und mit der Schulter zucken. „Ja und?"

„Außerdem hat es dich angemacht", beendete Draco, fast triumphierend.

Harry schluckte. Es hatte ihn tatsächlich erregt, Draco an seinem Penis zu spüren, aber das konnte er nicht so unkommentiert stehenlassen. „Du hast mich geleckt."

Dieses Mal war es an Draco, eine kleine Pause zu machen, dann rechtfertigte er sich jedoch. „Da war Blut... Ich konnte nicht anders."

„Und deswegen kannst du es auch nicht rumerzählen... außerdem willst du das auch gar nicht, oder?"

Harry sah Draco forschend an, der einen Moment still war, bevor er nickte. „Ich fand es auch erregend...", gab er dann zu und Harry grinste.

„Du könntest es mal in Ruhe sehen, wenn du willst... wobei ich es eigentlich sogar ziemlich aufregend fand, so in der Öffentlichkeit, aber da wirst du so schnell nicht mehr in meine Hose kommen, ohne dass jemand komisch schaut."

Draco lachte. „Vielleicht verrät uns Moody ja noch einen Spruch für ein kleineres Tier."


End file.
